The Bubble Bath Princess Meets New Friends
by bubblebathgirl13
Summary: A lonely princess longs to have friends to share the wonderful things that her kingdom has to offer. But when a special invitation to Arendelle shows up on her doorstep, she finds that all of her dreams are finally coming true and she has more than she's ever hoped for.


The Bubble Bath Princess Meets New Friends

One day, in the Bubble Bath kingdom, AKA Spa Land in the heart of Nova Scotia in Canada, Princess Cheryl sat on the edge of a pool deck. She wore her hair up in two braids which were held up with bright pink ribbons and she wore a bright pink skirtini and dark red water shoes that fit snuggly onto her tiny delicate feet. There was nothing more that Cheryl loved, than enjoying the pleasures of swimming in the swimming pool filled with bubble bath and feeling completely free in her own elements. She also enjoyed taking a bubble bath every night in her claw footed bathtub with bubbles spilling over the sides. Cheryl's best friends were a dolphin named Daphne and a cute cuddly kitten who loved the water as much as she did, who she named Coral. But even if she had these two friends, she wished and longed for more than these two best friends. Oh sure, Cheryl had everything she owned and more. She even had a pink solar powered airplane on which she could travel in, but she wished that she could share all the delightful treasures of her kingdom/spa land with other friends. "Oh Daphne, wouldn't it be wonderful if we could share this wonderful paradise with other friends? Maybe even princesses like myself?" said Cheryl to Daphne, who leapt high in the air above the large pool filled with suds and soft blue waters. Daphne then came down with a large splash into the water. Cheryl then gazed up at the beautiful landscape around her. She loved being in her kingdom and she wouldn't trade it for a big pot of gold. "Oh, who am I kidding? I have you and Coral." said Cheryl with a smile as she jumps into the water with a small splash. "My home is right here, I know that my heart belongs here. If I don't protect this place, who else will?" she said to herself as she happily swam in the large circle-shaped swimming pool. One day however, there was an invitation addressed to Cheryl. It had come in the mail that morning and she had gone and collected it herself. It was a special invitation to Arendelle! Cheryl had never visited Arendelle before, but she was eager to travel there. But how should she travel there? By water? Or by air. Cheryl then debated on which way would be the fastest. She thought that if she traveled by water, it would take days if not weeks to get there. If she went by air, she would get there in a matter of hours. "Okay, it's official, I'm taking the Pink Air Sailor to Arendelle! Plus, it doesn't require any gas because the power from the sun via battery gets it from Point A to Point B!" she said excitedly as she got her towel and wrapped herself into it. In Arendelle meanwhile, Elsa and Anna as well as the other 13 princesses were getting ready for a grand party. "She's gotten the invitation and she's coming, I hope that she's the princess that she says she is." said Anna with a cheery smile on her face. "She's got a solar powered airplane Anna, how else wouldn't she be who she says she is?" asked Elsa perplexed. "Sometimes things aren't always as they seem." chimed in Belle from her corner of the large ballroom where she was reading a nice long book. "Does she wear proper clothes?" asked Anna. "Well, she'll need a cloak, it's pretty cold here at night." said Rapunzel as she came into the large ballroom her hair flying behind her. "True Rapunzel, it does get nippy here at nightfall." agreed Elsa as she patted her friend fondly on her shoulder. "I wear a short dress that goes down to my knees all the time." said Moana with a grin. "So do I." added Pocahontas with a grin. "That's because both of you have long flowing hair and your climate in Motonui is very hot." Said Cinderella with a large grin on her face. "What's her name?" asked Merida in interest as she set up the table with a lot of food from all over the world. "Her name is Cheryl, she's very pretty, she's got dark brown hair and eyes with a slender white body and she's from a very interesting kingdom in North America." said Jasmine with a large smile on her tan face. "Does she know how to swim?" asked Ariel with interest. "A good swimmer? She's a fantastic swimmer! Almost as good as Moana and I!" said Pocahontas with a great big smile on her copper skinned face. "Don't forget about me, I'm a superb swimmer too." Said Melody with a smile on her own face. "Oh of course you are Melody sweetie, you're just like your mom." said Ariel lovingly as she patted Melody's hair fondly. This of course, made Melody smile and pat her own mom's hair fondly. Ariel giggled happily and enveloped Melody in a fond hug. Cheryl meanwhile, had gotten her plane, nicknamed the Pink Air Sailor into the clear blue skies above the Bubble Bath Kingdom AKA Spa Land in Nova Scotia Canada. She was on her way to Arendelle in Norway. Thanks to the large pink A380, Cheryl could easily get from Canada to Norway in the blink of an eye simply because the aircraft relied heavily on solar energy. When she landed in Arendelle, she couldn't get directly to the castle. In fact, her plane was simply too big to park near the castle. She would have to swim through a fjord to get to Anna and Elsa's castle. But to get to the fjord she would have to walk quite a distance to get to the fjord and dive into the sparkling blue waters to the castle moat where she would swim through and slip through the castle gates. Cheryl then disembarked her plane and took a good look around Arendelle. "This place is so beautiful." she breathed in a whisper, amazed as she saw the beautiful flowers and trees. After walking for 30 kilometers, she came to the fjord. "Well, I guess this is it. I have to swim from this point on." she said, as she prepared to dive into the water, after having checked the depth. The thrill of propelling herself into the air sent an adrenalin rush to Cheryl's brain as she spiralled downwards towards the sparkling blue waters of the fjord. Hearing the splash in the fjord, the other princesses knew that their new guest was getting closer. "She's nearly here girls, we'd better get a towel for her to dry off on, especially her suitcase." said Snow White as she went into the castle to get a beach blanket to lay down upon the drawbridge. "We'll set the blanket on the grass and she'll dry off in the sun." said Cinderella as she motioned for the grass near the castle gates. "Perfect idea, she'll dry off much faster that way." said Mulan as she saw the sunshine pouring down onto the green grass by the castle gates. It didn't take long for Cheryl to swim through the fjord and find the sparkling castle moat. Once she got into the moat, she began to look for something to climb up on to get out of the water. Suddenly, she saw a ladder by one of the nearby docks. Cheryl then surfaced from under the moat and climbed up the ladder to the drawbridge and she then slipped through the castle gates, where she saw a beach blanket and towel awaiting her arrival. Wearily, Cheryl collapsed onto the blanket and wrapped herself up in the towel, leaving her suitcase to dry out in the sunlight. Almost immediately, sixteen pairs of eyes were on Cheryl. Everyone was amazed at how pretty she was. Apparently, Cheryl needed no introduction to any of these girls, she had heard about them many times before, but she had never actually met them in person. A beautiful princess with pale white skin, dark black hair and red lips came forward and sat down next to her then. She had on a dress with puffed sleeves, red and blue top and a yellow skirt. In her hair, she wore a red headband. "Snow White. How are you my sweetheart?" asked Cheryl delighted as she patted Snow White's hand happily. "I'm well thank you. How do you do Cheryl?" she asked politely. "I'm well thank you, I'm very excited to be here." said Cheryl with a large smile. Next, a princess with strawberry blond hair and with a blue ball gown with capped sleeves and hip pads, a silver band in her hair and a black choker around her neck and glass slippers on her feet sat down next to Snow White. She had her hair done up in a French twist. "Cinderella! I've always loved your story!" said Cheryl excitedly as she gave Cinderella a big wet bear hug. Cinderella grinned and returned the hug warmly. "What was your favorite part of my story Cheryl?" she asked. "The part where you get your dress from your fairy godmother and you get to attend the prince's royal ball." said Cheryl with a dreamy look in her eyes. "I'll admit, that was a good part too." Smiled back Cinderella as she patted Cheryl's dark brown hair fondly. Next, a princess with golden blond hair sat down next to Cinderella. She had curly hair that went down to her waist and she wore a pink off-the—shoulder dress and she wore a tiara in her hair. "Aurora! Pink really suits you, even though you have blond hair." said Cheryl with astonishment when she saw Aurora sporting her favorite color. "Thank you, my aunties didn't really know what color to choose, but when I told them that Cinderella was wearing blue, they chose pink." said Aurora with a smile on her face. "Well, I think that Flora, Fauna and Mariweather did a great job choosing the color for your dress." said Cheryl with a smile. Next, a princess wearing a light green dress came and sat down next to Aurora. She had dark red hair and blue eyes that shone with fascination. "Ariel! The princess of the sea!" squealed Cheryl with delight at seeing her. Ariel got up and hugged Cheryl, even though her skirtini was still damp from all the swimming she had done earlier. "Another princess who loves swimming as much as I do." said Ariel with a grin. She then introduced her daughter Melody to Cheryl, who equally hugged and kissed her with delight. Next, a brunette princess with her hair done up in a ponytail and a yellow off-the-shoulder ball gown sat beside Ariel and Melody. "Belle! The resident bookworm of all the other girls!" said Cheryl with a cheery tone to her voice. In fact, when she wasn't swimming, she was often seen reading a good book by the fireplace with Coral snuggled up against her hip. Belle smiled back at Cheryl and blew her a fond kiss. Next, a princess with tan skin and a turquoise shirt and pants and shoes sat down next to Belle. Her shirt showed her middle and in her hair, she wore a matching headband with a sapphire in the middle. She also wore large hooped earrings on her ears. Her long dark hair was pulled up into a ponytail and she had a large grin on her face. "Jasmine of Agrabah right? I've never visited your kingdom, but I heard you rode on a magic carpet." Said Cheryl as she went over to Jasmine to give her a great big hug. "That's right, I've ridden on a magic carpet with Aladdin and yes, we're both from Agrabah, it's truly worth a visit." said Jasmine with a friendly wink at Cheryl. "With the help of my airplane, I'll be there in a heartbeat." said Cheryl with a wink back at Jasmine. When the princesses heard this, they looked at each other with confusion. "I'll explain later, right now, I just want to meet all of you and get to know you." said Cheryl with a reassuring smile at the princesses. Next, a copper-skinned princess sat beside Jasmine. She had long flowing dark hair and she wore a tan one-shouldered Indian dress with a blue banded necklace around her neck. "Pocahontas! I recognize you, you're the one who claims that she can paint with all the colors of the wind!" said Cheryl with a big smile. "Yes, I am the one who loves nature." Said Pocahontas with a giggle. Even though she was from the Powhattan tribe, she could speak foreign languages and understand other people and she possessed shamanic powers. "If it interests you at all Pocahontas, my ancestors were Micmac." said Cheryl with a grin as she makes a drawing of an eagle in mid-air. Pocahontas's eyes grew wide with surprise when she learned that someone other than herself had native ancestors in their family. Just then, a Chinese princess with her dark hair held up in a ponytail sat down next to Pocahontas. She had a red, yellow and bluish green dress on and there was a large smile on her face. " Hey Mulan, still defeating the Huns?" asked Cheryl jokingly. "Well, they've gone now, but I've been defeating them steadily before they were banned from the Imperial City." said Mulan with a chuckle. "Your family must be very proud." said Cheryl with a grin of her own. "My father says that our family is greatly honored by what I did." said Mulan with a large smile on her face, remembering how she had defeated the Huns the first time around when she had run away from home and dressed up like a soldier to take her wounded father's place in the army. Then, an African American princess sat down next to Mulan with a green sleeveless strapless dress with a lily pad theme to it all. Her brown hair was held up in a bun and her tiara that she wore in her hair was also lily pad themed. Before Cheryl had a chance to say her name, Tiana answered for her. "Hi there Cheryl, I'm Princess Tiana of Maldonia, my hubby Naveen and I live in New Orleans where I run Tiana's Palace, which is our restaurant." Said Tiana as she held out her hand for Cheryl to shake. "Hi Tiana, I'm glad to hear that you've achieved your dream of opening your restaurant, I hope that you make lots of delicious meals there, I've tasted red beans and rice before." said Cheryl with a mischievous grin on her face. Tiana then ran over to Cheryl and swept her into a big hug. "Red beans and rice are the bee's knees." She said with a lighthearted chuckle as she patted Cheryl fondly on her back. Cheryl then had to laugh at Tiana cheerily and she returned the hug warmly. Next, a blond haired girl with green eyes and a hint of freckles on her face with a pink and purple dress with puffed sleeves, sat down beside Tiana and excitedly began chattering with her friends about how exciting it was to have everyone here in Arendelle. "Hi Rapunzel." called Cheryl from where she was sitting on her towel. "Hi Cheryl, I hope that we can be great chums." said Rapunzel excitedly. "Oh I know we'll get along just fine Rapunzel." said Cheryl just as optimistically as Rapunzel did. Seated beside Rapunzel were two girls. One was in a frosty blue dress with long sleeves and had blond hair and the other had reddish brown hair with a striped multi-colored dress with a green jacket with short sleeves. There was also a pink ruffle at her knees. "Hi Elsa and Anna, I assume you two are from here?" asked Cheryl curiously. "Yes, we're the queen and princess of this kingdom called Arendelle." explained Elsa and Anna in perfect bubbly unison. Cheryl smiled. She knew that she was going to like the queen and princess of this kingdom just as well as the other princesses that she had gotten to know so far. Beside Elsa and Anna, sat a Latino princess with small hooped earrings and a flower barrette in her hair, a bracelet on her left arm and she wore a dark pink dress which was very beautiful. This of course, was Elena of Avalor. "Ola Elena, I'm Cheryl." Said Cheryl happily as she gave Elena a jaunty wink. "Ola Cheryl, I'm so happy to meet you." Said Elena right back. Then, all at once, Cheryl saw two princesses standing together on the edge of her beach blanket. One had red hair, light freckles on her face and she wore a teal dress with a floor length skirt and gold accents on the dress and it also had long sleeves and she wore a belt containing her bow and arrows around her waist. On her feet, she wore low boots with laces. The other was of Polynesian descent and she had dark skin, was slightly chubby and she had reddish brown hair that flowed down to her waist. She had a bluish green necklace around her neck and she had a beautiful grass skirt on as well as a white shirt with no sleeves which had a small slit in the front of it. She was also barefooted. Cheryl then jumped up and ran with her arms outstretched towards them and gave them both a friendly bear hug. "Merida! Moana! Hi!" said Cheryl excitedly as she squeezed them tighter. Merida and Moana didn't quite know what to make of this princess's heightened excitement at seeing them in person for the first time. To Cheryl however, it was as if she had known Merida and Moana all her life. "Could you please let go? You're cutting off my air supply." Said Moana with a choked up voice. "Oh sorry Moana, I didn't mean to squeeze you too tight." said Cheryl with a look of empathy on her face. Merida on the other hand, let go of Moana and grabbed Cheryl with a strong grip and the two hugged as tight as they could. "Now that's what I call a bear hug!" said Cheryl with a grin at Merida as she stroked her hair fondly. "My dad and I hug like that all the time." said Merida with a chuckle as she felt Cheryl's damp hair in fascination. "What about your mom? Don't you give her hugs too? And your brothers?" asked Cheryl curiously. "Yes, them too, we all give out big bear hugs like that. In fact, we're known as the bear family." said Merida with a chuckle as she noticed how inquisitive that Cheryl was. After Cheryl had given hugs and kisses to everyone, they let her inside the castle. Cheryl was amazed at how pretty that everything was. "So, are you hungry? We made some scrumptious food." Said Tiana as she turned to Cheryl. "Hungry? Tiana, that's not even close! I'm starving from all that swimming I did to get here, not to mention the walk to the fjord that I did beforehand." said Cheryl with a broad grin on her face. "Well then, let's go off to the dining hall and get you fed." Said Tiana with a broad grin of her own. When Cheryl and the girls entered the castle dining hall, a buffet style meal was waiting for Cheryl. "Wow girls! You really outdid yourselves preparing all of this for me!" said Cheryl her eyes shining with delight. "Well, most of it comes straight from Tiana's Palace." said Mulan with a grin. "Does Tiana make good food?" asked Cheryl curiously. "Honey, I make the best food in all of New Orleans!" said Tiana with a twinkle in her eyes. "It's foods from all over the world though, doesn't Tiana cook creole cuisine?" asked Cheryl curiously. "Well, I did fry the chicken and make the chocolate cake." said Tiana with a grin. "We brought dishes from our homes as well." chimed in Merida when she saw how curiously that Cheryl was looking around. "Why don't you try some of everything." said Cinderella as she handed Cheryl a plate. "Don't mind if I do, after all you shouldn't judge a book by its cover." Said Cheryl with a light chuckle. Belle smiled at Cheryl and patted her on her shoulder as she began to choose several food items from the large buffet table. "I hope you love spaghetti, it's a top seller at my restaurant." said Tiana with a grin. "I eat plenty of spaghetti in my kingdom." said Cheryl with a large grin as she took a good sized helping of spaghetti from a large pot on the table. "I hope you save room for dessert, we have apple pie that I made fresh from scratch this morning." said Snow White from her corner of the room. "Oh Snow White, I'm so hungry, I could eat a whole blue whale." said Cheryl with a heartwarming laugh. "Would you like some pineapple juice to drink? I brought some all the way from Motonui." said Moana as she poured Cheryl a large glassful of pineapple juice. "That would be lovely Moana, thank you." said Cheryl with a smile at the Polynesian princess. Shortly after, Cheryl sat down at the long table with the other princesses to enjoy a nice lunch. The other girls had also chosen delectable foods to eat. Merida had even put a small bit of haggis on Cheryl's plate so that she could sample it. "I've never tried haggis before, but okay." said Cheryl as she dabbed into it with her fork. She found that she liked the taste of lamb's stomach with oatmeal and lung. "It tastes gamy but it's great." said Cheryl with a big smile to Merida. "My wee brothers Harris Hubert and Hamish don't like it, but I'm glad that you do." said Merida with a friendly smile at Cheryl. After the meal, the princesses proceeded to ask Cheryl some questions. Apparently, they wanted her to join their group. "We have a few questions to ask you." began Cinderella as she sat next to Cheryl on a velvet couch in the great hall. "Okay, fire away." said Cheryl as she grasped Cinderella's hand sweetly. "What do you know about the Disney princesses?" asked Cinderella. "I know that there are 15 of you in the group and that you all are very beautiful and you have each your own virtue, such as bravery and ambition." answered Cheryl patiently. "Do you know how to sing our songs?" asked Snow White. "Of course I do." said Cheryl delightedly. At once, she began to sing all of the princesses' songs including her own song that she always sang in her bubble bath. "You have your own song?" queried Ariel curiously. "Of course, it's called "The Bubble Bath Song." Said Cheryl sweetly at Ariel and the other princesses. Here are the words to Cheryl's song: "It's that time of day, climb up the stairs. So grab the soap and stuff and, get ready there. Time to put the shampoo, into my hair, there's bubbles here and bubbles almost everywhere. In my bubble bath, in my bubble bath. Get nice and soapy clean in my bubble bath. In my bubble bath, in my bubble bath, get nice and soapy clean in my bubble bath. Time to get in the bath, time to get clean, some people may not like it but you'll soon see what I mean. There are duckies and toys, all around me. I feel an urge to squeeze them and, play with them you see. In my bubble bath, in my bubble bath. Get nice and soapy clean in my bubble bath. In my bubble bath, in my bubble bath. Get nice and soapy clean in my bubble bath. Some kids may not like bath time but I sure find it fun. Some people may not like it, but it's got to be done. It's that time of day, climb up the stairs, so grab the soap and stuff and get ready there, time to put the shampoo into my hair, there's bubbles here and bubbles almost everywhere. In my bubble bath, in my bubble bath, get nice and soapy clean in my bubble bath, in my bubble bath, in my bubble bath, get nice and soapy clean in my bubble bath. In my bubble bath." Sang Cheryl delightfully. All the other princesses applauded when they heard Cheryl's beautiful song. "So, you're the bubble bath princess then?" asked Rapunzel excitedly. "Yes, I am." said Cheryl as she stood up and went over to Rapunzel to give her a loving embrace.  
"As you probably know, we princesses have formal dresses, do you have one?" asked Cinderella. "Of course, I have it in my suitcase." Said Cheryl with a grin. She went into a side room to change out of her pink skirtini. When she emerged, she was wearing a pink floor length gown with puffed sleeves and a lace collar with a bow above her bosom. There were three ruffles at the hem of her dress colored in white. All of the other princesses gasped in amazement when they saw the beautiful splendor of Cheryl's beautiful dress. Cheryl's hairdo was also changed. Instead of her two braided pigtails, she had her hair swept up at the top of her head with a large pink bow in her hair, making her the most beautiful girl of the other princesses. "Are you sure that your dress isn't too tight on you?" asked Merida curiously. "Oh Merida, this dress hugs my figure like a soft cloud, it's not like that dress that you were squeezed into when you were to meet the suitors." said Cheryl with a big smile lighting up her face. "So that skirtini you wear is your every day attire?" asked Belle curiously. "Yes, they don't call me the bubble bath princess for nothing." said Cheryl with a laugh. "Do you have any animal companions?" asked Pocahontas. "I have two of them, just like Pocahontas and Moana." smiled Cheryl happily. "What are their names?" asked Anna interested. "I have a bottlenose dolphin named Daphne and an orange and white calico cat named Coral." said Cheryl sweetly. "How about a love interest?" asked Aurora. "I'm currently single, just like Merida and Moana and Elsa and Elena." Said Cheryl as she put her arm around Elsa's shoulders fondly. Merida smiled and held up a friendship bracelet that she had presently made. It had a heart-shaped charm which could easily open and have a small picture placed inside of it. She then put it around Cheryl's wrist and fastened it closed and then gave Cheryl a kiss. She was now officially a part of their group. Cheryl got up excitedly and spread out her arms wide, signalling everybody that it was time for a big group hug. Nobody objected. Everybody got into a big group and gave Cheryl a big welcoming hug. A guard then snapped their picture and then, using a special device, made the picture super tiny and it went into Cheryl's charm on her new charm bracelet. Next, the other fifteen princesses each gave Cheryl a welcome gift of her own. Belle gave her a book and Rapunzel gave her a new hair brush with accompanying hair ribbons and barrettes. Elsa gives Cheryl a large bottle of lavender scented bubble bath and Anna gives her a collection of bubble bath with different scents. In all, there were 12 different jars of bubble bath and they each had a different scent. Snow White gave her a handheld mirror to look through. Cheryl unfolded the handheld mirror and gazed longingly at her beautiful reflection. Elena gave Cheryl a matching necklace. It actually matched the bracelet that Merida had made. Jasmine then gave Cheryl a pair of red slippers with a garnet over the toes. "These will make perfect party shoes." said Cheryl with a great big smile on her face. "They're not those kinds of slippers, they're bedtime slippers." said Jasmine with a giggle. "They'll be perfect to keep my toes toasty warm at night." said Cheryl, now realizing her mistake. "They surely will, since your part of the world gets very cold in the winter." said Jasmine as she squeezed Cheryl's shoulder fondly. Moana gave Cheryl a ukulele. "I know how to play this." she said with a smile. She then began to strum the instrument delightedly. Moana then began to do a hula dance in front of her new friend. Cinderella gave Cheryl some pink ball shoes. "I love them Cinderella." said Cheryl in awe as she peered into the box that held the delicate shoes. Aurora gives Cheryl a beautifully crafted doll which is dressed in a dark pink dress and her dark brown hair is held up in a ponytail which has a bow on it. "I thought that you'd love something to cuddle with besides your kitty." said Aurora with a grin. "I love her Aurora." said Cheryl with a smile. Apparently, the doll's name was Molly. "I'm glad." said Aurora with a grin of her own. Cheryl hugged Molly tightly and gave her a big kiss. Mulan gives Cheryl a collection of nail polishes. "I thought that you'd love to paint your nails and make them look beautiful for special occasions." said Mulan with a grin. "Thanks Mulan, I can automatically see myself floating in the water with my nails painted a bright pink." said Cheryl with a big smile at Mulan. If you like, I can paint your nails pink right now." said Mulan with a smile. "Okay, let's do it." said Cheryl as she takes off her shoes. While her feet are drying, Mulan begins to apply the nail polish onto Cheryl's pretty fingers. When it is all dried properly, Cheryl looks very beautiful. "I love my new pink nails." said Cheryl as she gazed down at her new bubble gum pink nails. "I'm glad that you enjoy your new nails." said Mulan with a big smile on her face. Then Pocahontas gave Cheryl a brand-new floaty chair. It was bright pink and Cheryl could hardly wait to use it in her pool. "Well then, let's blow this baby right up." said Pocahontas as she helped Cheryl blow up her new chair. Ariel gave Cheryl a box filled with tub toys. "Thanks Ariel, I can hardly wait to play with these in the tub!" said Cheryl sweetly as she smiled at Ariel. Melody gives Cheryl a music box which played a nice song. It played "By the Beautiful Sea." And on the inside, there was a mermaid that spun around and around. Cheryl could keep her necklace and bracelet in there so that they wouldn't get lost. Lastly, Tiana gave Cheryl a big book filled with recipes. Cheryl loved it. Then, she gave the princesses each a trinket from her kingdom. "So what kingdom are you from Cheryl?" asked Merida curiously as she sat down on the arm of the couch where Cheryl was sitting. "I come from the bubble bath kingdom, but I don't usually call it that. I call it Spa Land if I'm talking about it on a daily basis. I only use the alias the bubble bath kingdom on occasions." Said Cheryl with a large grin as she squeezes Merida's hand sweetly. "Can you tell us what your kingdom is like?" asked Ariel curiously. "Oh, it's very beautiful." said Cheryl dreamily as she stretched out her arms as if she were flying. Merida grasped Cheryl's right hand and squeezed it gently, while Moana took Cheryl's left hand and did the same. Through the pictures in Cheryl's mind, all the other princesses saw how beautiful Cheryl's kingdom was. From the beauty of the flowers to the soft gently lapping waters of the large swimming pool that Cheryl loved to swim in. They could also picture the large hot tub that was in the pool area. As Cheryl told the other princesses about her kingdom with fascinating details, they would plainly see it all in her vivid descriptions. They could even see the large waterfall that was at center pool which could get your hair nice and soaking wet. Also, the pool was full of sudsy bubbles and it was a lot of fun to imagine splashing in the bubbles. "Cheryl, can we ask you a question?" asked Merida sweetly after Cheryl opened her eyes again. "Sure." said Cheryl with a large smile on her face. "Can we go and visit your kingdom?" asked Moana with a large smile on her face. "Sure! The more the merrier!" said Cheryl excitedly as she stood up and spun around and around with ecstasy. In fact, she had longed for new friends to share her kingdom with and now, she was going to have that wish come true. The other Disney princesses were going to come and spend the day at Spa Land. Cheryl could hardly wait to share her favorite daytime activities with her newfound friends. "When can we go Cheryl?" asked Ariel excitedly. "How about we go tomorrow? I want to enjoy Arendelle for a little while yet." said Cheryl sweetly. "Okay, as you wish." said Elsa as she pats Cheryl's shoulder fondly. That entire afternoon, Cheryl had a lot of fun with her friends. Even Merida had a blast giving Cheryl a piggyback ride on her shoulders as she ran through the castle grounds. As Merida ran as fast as the wind, Cheryl laughed happily. "Suppertime." called Anna from the castle doorway. "Oh boy, I'm starving." said Merida, as she helped Cheryl get down from her shoulders. "Me too, after playing that hard." said Cheryl with a giggle. For supper that evening, Elsa had made some chicken burgers with French fries. She also had some coleslaw to go with the burgers and fries. "Do you want some chocolate milk Cheryl? I have some fabulous chocolate imported especially from Switzerland." said Elsa. "Okay, I'd love some chocolate milk." Said Cheryl, as she watched Elsa pour out a perfect cupful of chocolate milk. Cheryl smiled sweetly and thanked Elsa graciously for the glassful of milk. She then put a pink straw in the glass and began to drink from the cup. The chocolate tasted very sweet and delicious. It was no wonder the Swiss were renound for their chocolates. Even Merida was chowing down on a large portion of it. Afterwards, she let out a large burp and Cheryl laughed long and loud. "Excuse me." said Merida between chortles of her own. "More like excuse the pig." Said Cheryl with giggles of her own. Even Moana was laughing and giggling along with them. At random moments, Merida was also slapping her hand down onto the tabletop, she was laughing so hard. Soon after, the other princesses were also laughing along with the silly trio. "Now, how about a nice warm bubble bath for the princess of the bubble bath kingdom?" asked Anna sweetly. "That would be perfect." said Cheryl contentedly as she sat back in her chair and crossed her arms contentedly. "Well then, let's get the water running." Said Elsa as she went upstairs to start Cheryl's bath. "This we've got to see." said Merida as she too, went upstairs. Moana and Cheryl weren't too far behind her either. Soon, Cheryl's dress came off of her body and she climbed into the large bathtub and she began splashing happily in the warm waters. Moana then passed Cheryl a pink rubber duckie that she had been given that day. "Bathtime is my favorite time of the day." said Cheryl happily. "I can tell." Said Merida as she watched Cheryl playing happily in the water. Cinderella then offered to wash Cheryl's hair. This of course, Cheryl didn't mind one bit. "Mm, this shampoo smells great, just like strawberries. That's my second favorite scent after lavender." said Cheryl as Cinderella gently scrubbed Cheryl's curls clean. "I know, I love strawberries too." said Cinderella as she got ready to rinse off the sudsy solution on Cheryl's head. As soon as the soapy solution was rinsed off, Cheryl's brown hair was long and straight and dripping wet. Merida then scrubbed Cheryl's back and she did it so well that Cheryl almost fell asleep. Later, Cheryl was tucked into a big bed in one of the spare bedrooms in the castle. In fact, the bedroom was pink and she loved it, in every way. When she slipped underneath the soft silken sheets, each princess gave her a kiss on her cheek. After having been kissed sixteen times, she fell fast asleep while cuddling her new doll that Aurora had given her. Merida of course, stayed a few minutes longer and she waited until Cheryl was fully asleep before she left the room. Merida had her hand on Cheryl's belly while she fell asleep. When Merida was absolutely sure that Cheryl was asleep, she softly tiptoed out of the room and shut the door behind her and went to her own room across the carpeted hallway. That night, everybody had a nice long sleep. They also had very sweet dreams. Cheryl of course, had a dream about herself and Merida in their pyjamas and capes providing them with oxygen and such, on the moon. As the two danced happily on the lunar surface, they could easily spot the Earth in the sky, looking like a colorful marble. Next, fifteen other princesses, wearing their pyjamas and capes, landed onto the moon and they began to have a grand party on the lunar surface. Next, Cheryl, Merida, Moana and Ariel climbed aboard the lunar rover and went for a ride across the moon from the bright side to the dark side. After awhile, they all floated leisurely off of the moon and got closer and closer to Earth. Next, they very gently splashed down into the Atlantic Ocean. They then resurfaced and swam to the nearest shore, which was Florida. The next day, it was the day that Cheryl had long been waiting for. She was going to be sharing her kingdom with sixteen other friends. After breakfast was over, everyone gets dressed into their every day outfits. Sure enough, Cheryl was wearing her pink skirtini with her hair done up in their iconic braids held by their iconic pink ribbons. On her feet were her dark red water shoes. "So Cheryl, are we going to go to your kingdom today?" asked Cinderella excitedly. "We sure are girls and I know that you'll have a fantastic time!" said Cheryl excitedly. "But how will we get there?" asked Tiana curiously. "We'll be flying there in my solar powered airplane, nicknamed the Pink Air sailor." said Cheryl sweetly. "You know, there's a way to get to your plane by land." said Rapunzel. "There is?" asked Cheryl surprised. "Sure, there's a shortcut around the back of the castle." said Pocahontas with a big smile. Sure enough, it didn't take long to get to Cheryl's large pink A380 where it had previously been parked the day before. "What about the fuel?" asked Merida curiously. "It doesn't need fuel, the sun is its main source of power, I have these huge 9-volt batteries that convert sunlight to power." said Cheryl with a huge smile on her face. "So, even if there's no sun, you can still fly?" asked Ariel curiously. "Sure, I can fly in rain and even at night. The only weather that I can't fly in, is a huge thunder storm with lots of flashing lightening and today, there's lots of sunshine." said Cheryl as she turned on the engine. Sure enough, her airplane hummed to life and the flight instruments' screens flashed into life. "Okay girls, make yourselves comfortable in any class you like in the passenger cabins, I'll be up here in the cockpit. You can reach me with the intercom if you girls need anything. I'll be coming by to check on you later." said Cheryl as she helped her friends board the plane. "I'm going to sit in First Class." announced Merida when she saw a comfy spacious seat by a left-side window. "Me too." declared Rapunzel as she spotted another seat across the aisle. Soon, all the girls were seated, wearing their seatbelts with their luggage safely stowed and a quick safety demo was played and soon after, the plane was taxiing into position so that it could take off. Soon after, the plane regally lifted off into the clear blue skies above Arendelle. "Gee, Cheryl sure is a great pilot, I'm gobsmacked." said Merida to herself as she gazed awe struck out of the window. "I agree Merida, look how smooth the take-off roll is." said Moana from a row behind her. As soon as Cheryl reached her cruising altitude of 45,000 feet, she turned off the seatbelt sign. "If you girls are staying seated, please keep your safety belts on, just in case we experience Clear Air Turbulence." said Cheryl over the Public Address system. Merida decided to get up and explore the A380 for herself. Aurora on the other hand, decided to recline her seat and have a little snooze. Elsa also got up to explore the plane. Anna watched a movie in her seat as did Rapunzel and Ariel. Snow White decided to bring down her tray table and have a little snack. Tiana did the same, except she had a nice tall drink of apple juice. Cinderella on the other hand, decided to explore the cockpit. Cheryl didn't mind. "So Cinderella, how are things in the cabin?" asked Cheryl enthusiastically as she steered the plane above some heavy air traffic. "How soon will we reach Spa Land?" asked Cinderella curiously. "Oh, it'll take approximately eight hours if this jet stream is slow, but if it's really fast, like it is now, it'll take four and a half hours." said Cheryl with a smile lighting up her face. Sure enough, in four hours, Cheryl turned the seatbelt sign back on. This of course, had startled Aurora awake. She put the back rest of her seat upright and retracted the footrest. Merida, who had also been having a nap, awoke and got herself ready for landing in Spa Land. When the plane came out of the puffy white clouds, Merida and the other princesses saw the spectacular beauty that was Spa Land. Even Elena was impressed. "This is even more beautiful than Cheryl described to us." said Melody with amazement. "Okay girls, we're nearly ready to land, so please secure the cabin and put away your electronic devices and be absolutely sure to shut them off." said Cheryl over the intercom. When the flight had been halfway to its destination, Cheryl had put her flight controls in Auto Pilot and she had gone into the cabin to check on her friends. She had also given them a nice lunch and everyone had enjoyed it very much. Cheryl had also eaten her lunch with her friends while she took a quick break from flying the plane. Soon after, she had returned to the cockpit and resumed her piloting duties. Soon after, the pink Air Sailor landed at the hangar specifically designed for it. "Welcome to Spa Land friends!" said Cheryl proudly as she shut off the engines. "This place is beautiful." gushed Jasmine in amazement. "Thanks Jasmine, we take very good care of Spa Land, no littering is a law here that results in heavy consequences if not followed." said Cheryl with a smile on her face. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go enjoy this land!" said Mulan excitedly as she took off her seatbelt excitedly. "You're right Mulan, let's go and have some fun." agreed Belle as she too took off her seatbelt. Throughout the whole flight, she had been reading a novel and she hadn't had a chance to keep away from it, the story was so fascinating. Before long, all of the seventeen princesses were at Cheryl's most treasured place in all of Spa Land. They were hanging out in the large pool area. Their jaws dropped when they saw the large swimming pool that was full of sudsy soapy bubbles that were so mild and gentle that it was just like bath water. Daphne was in the water, splashing out a warm welcome to Cheryl's new friends. "So Cheryl, it sounds like to me that you're a mermaid in a human body." Said Ariel with a large grin. "Yup, that's how I view it as." said Cheryl with a huge smile on her face. "Well, how do you expect us to go for a swim in these dresses of ours?" asked Merida quizzically as she eyed the large swimming pool. "Don't worry girls, just follow me." said Cheryl with a mischievous grin on her face. She led the girls to a large exquisite locker room and a supply room filled with pool toys, bathing suits and a lot of other cool stuff. "Help yourselves to whatever color bathing suit you wish, my locker room is yours to get changed. I'm already changed in my skirtini, so I'll meet you out in the pool area." said Cheryl as she leaves the girls to get changed. The first girl to emerge from the large locker room was Belle. "Well Cheryl, here I am." She said with a smile. "Great, if you're not into swimming, you can sit on one of the chaise lounges and read to your heart's content." said Cheryl with a big smile on her face. "Maybe a little later, I want to go swimming with you." Said Belle with a grin. "So, which way do you want to enter? The water slide? The diving board? Or the steps?" asked Cheryl. "I'll go in by the steps." said Belle. "Okay, my favorite way in is to jump right off the side and do a back flip into the water." said Cheryl with a grin. Merida soon came over and her jaw dropped at the sheer size of the water slide that she saw. In fact, part of the waterfall went through the slide and it would result in getting you sopping wet before you even got into the pool below. "Go ahead Merida, slide on in!" said Rapunzel excitedly as she climbed up the ladder to the diving board. Ariel followed Merida to the water slide and got on after Merida did. In fact, they enjoyed themselves immensely while sliding through the maze of twists and turns that was the water slide. Even the waterfall part was thrilling. Merida splashed down into the water first, with Ariel coming in shortly after her. Both were grinning from ear to ear when they resurfaced a moment later. Soon, all the other princesses were in the pool having a blast. Soon, Cheryl came over with her pink floaty chair that Pocahontas had given her. She then tosses it into the swimming pool and it lands in the water with a small splash. "You girls want to see my special jump that I do when I get into this pool?" asked Cheryl with a cheeky grin on her face. "Let's see it." said Moana with a grin. "Okay, here it goes!" said Cheryl as she takes a running start for the jump. A moment later, there was a huge splash in the pool and ripples were seen on the surface and bubbles flew through the air in all directions. Cheryl swims underwater the whole length of the pool and then, she resurfaces on the other side with bubbles in her hair. Everybody gives her a big clap as she exhales and faces her friends with a huge grin on her face. "How was that?" she asked proudly. "That was amazing!" said Cinderella amazed beyond words. Even Merida was delighted. Then, Cheryl swam over to her floaty chair and climbed effortlessly into it. Her huge bucket full of pool toys that Ariel had given her the day before were at pool side so that nobody would have to get out of the pool to go and get them. Merida then grabbed a huge colorful beach ball and inflated it to its full glory. She then threw it high in the air and Cheryl watched it with fascination. She then smiled happily as she opened her arms wide. "That's my favorite beach ball." said Cheryl happily as she easily caught the ball. "Is the size of the ball why you like it so much?" asked Ariel sweetly. "Oh no Ariel, it's because of all of those bright beautiful colors on it." said Cheryl sweetly as she spun the ball around and around in her hands. Next, all of the girls took turns riding on Daphne. Coral even got into the pool with the girls for some soaking wet fun. "That's my Coral." Said Cheryl proudly as she spotted her kitty as she swam in the sudsy waters. In fact, all of the other princesses loved Cheryl's little furry buddy. They even patted her lovingly as they swam happily. By this time, Merida had climbed out of the pool and she was heading for the hot tub. "Hey, where did Merida go?" asked Aurora curiously. "I think she's heading for the hot tub." Said Rapunzel with a sweet smile on her face. Sure enough, Merida was soaking in the hot tub enjoying it immensely. "I want to join her too." said Moana as she climbed out of the pool. Suddenly, while Merida was relaxing in the hot tub with a blue rubber duckie floating peacefully at her side, she saw someone approaching from the corner of her right eye. "Mind if I join you?" asked Moana sweetly. "Sure Moana, the more the merrier." said Merida as Moana climbed into the hot tub with a small splash. After awhile, everyone got out of the pool area and went into the dining room to have a pizza. "I have been waiting for a long time to have pizza and garlic fingers with friends." said Cheryl excitedly as she got the pizza dough ready. She then got the sauce and toppings ready to go into the oven. Soon after, the pizza was all set and everyone was breaking it up into slices and enjoying it very much. Even the garlic fingers were scrumptious. For dessert, Cheryl got some ice-cream and some other toppings to make some ice-cream sundaes. "Go ahead and make your own sundaes." Said Cheryl happily as she laid all the items onto the counter. Merida on the other hand, got everything and she highly enjoyed her ice-cream sundae. After two fun- filled weeks in the beautiful relm of Spa Land, it was time for the other princesses to say good-bye to Cheryl. "Can we come back soon?" asked Merida. "Oh sure, girls, all you have to do is just think about my beautiful spa land and poof, you'll be here." Said Cheryl with a wide grin on her face. This, the princesses agreed to in a heart beat. "We can hardly wait to come back soon and have lots of fun." said Cinderella with a huge grin on her face. "I can hardly wait to have some more soaking wet fun with you." said Ariel as she gives Cheryl a hug. "Me too, I can hardly wait to have some hot tub time with you." Said Merida sweetly as she gives Cheryl a big bear hug. "Any time that you feel pressured by life's major strains, just come over to Spa Land and I'll be here to cheer you right up with bubbles and smiles galore." Said Cheryl as she opens up her arms wide to give her new friends a super big hug. "And if you want to come and see any of us, you can fly your big plane right?" asked Jasmine. "Sure thing, the Pink Air Sailor will be in the skies near your kingdoms very soon." said Cheryl with a big grin on her face. So, after another big hug and a kiss, the other princesses were sent home by a puff of smoke. They did hope that one day, they would hopefully come back to Cheryl's happy kingdom and have a lot of great fun.


End file.
